Halloweentown
Halloweentown is the sixth episode of Season 3 written by Sol and episode number 228 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'HAPPY HALLOWEEN? --' It's Halloween, and that means festivity's, parties, and getting to be someone else for the night. But for the Destined Ones and company, the latter becomes a deadly reality when Ignatius plays a wicked trick that turns them into their costumes. Before long, the Evil Queen, Snow White, Snow's Prince Charming, the Queen of Hearts, and many more are unleashed upon the world, and cause some unbelievable mayhem... The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as P3 customers Magical Notes Locations * P3 * Bay Mirror * Magic School Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting; Ignatius * Flaming; Ignatius * Telekinesis; Prue * Beaming; Prue, Cassandra * Orbing; Wyatt * Telekinetic Orbing; Wyatt Spells and Rituals * To Turn Costumes into Reality; Cast by Ignatius to make costumes a reality Artifacts * Evil Witch's Spell Book; Used by Ignatius * Good Witch's Spell Book; A book filled with good spells, and spells to undo the Evil Witch's. Costumes * Prue -- Evil Queen * Cassandra -- Doll * Charlotte -- Queen of Hearts * Wyatt -- Prince Florian (Snow White's/Melissa's Prince) * Chris -- Robin * Melinda -- Cinderella * Tamora -- Tinker Bell * Pandora -- Glinda the Good Witch * Junior -- Goblin * Bianca -- Poison Ivy * Damon -- Prince Charming (Cinderella's/Melinda's) * Melissa -- Snow White * Sebastian -- Peter Pan * Demetria -- Mermaid * Tyree -- Skeleton * Haley -- Butterfly Trivia *''Halloweentown is a popular American movie franchise, that first debuted in 1998 and focused on the female witches in a family. *This episode is the first Halloween special of Destined. *Ignatius will cast a spell that will turn everyone into their Halloween costume characters. Eg. Dressed as Cinderella, wearer becomes Cinderella. **Cass and Demetria are not affected by the spell due to them not being in the room when the spell was cast. *Someone's true identity will be revealed, and advice given to someone in need of it. *Wyatt and Prue's relationship will either be stronger then ever, or be diminished greatly from where the last episode ended. *Demetria Parker ''(guest star Demi Lovato) is seen for the first time since Season 2. *Prue is having nightmares about a man who is "coming". *Melissa is still investigating the mayor and the scandal surrounding him. *There's a Halloween party at P3. **The theme is, "Be What You Feel You Are". *Ignatius is in possession of an Evil Witch's Spell Book that has ancient spells that aren't used nowadays. *Tyree is spying on the Destined Ones for Ignatius. *Wyatt doesn't approve of Prue's choice of costume, and they fight over it. *There is a lot of unfinished and un-discussed tension between Prue and Melissa. *Cassandra has her driving license now. *Demetria used a spell to change her hair color from black to red, for her costume. *The Evil Queen and Queen of Hearts make an alliance to kill Snow White. *Prue and Wyatt agree to seperate. Music * Eye of the Needle by Sia * 'Dangerous Woman' by Ariana Grande. Category:DESTINED Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons